1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bore light structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved muzzle-loader bore light apparatus wherein the same is arranged for viewing within an interior bore of a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bore lights per se have been utilized in the prior art for viewing within the bore for permitting optical illumination therewithin. Elongate tubular structure mounting a light is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,277, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,990.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bore light particularly and uniquely adapted for the viewing within a firearm bore of a muzzle-loader that has limited access thereto and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Muzzle-loading firearm structure typically is of greater lengths due to the chemical characteristics of black powder requiring a greater bore to permit full generation of power upon detonation of a powder charge. To this end prior art has not availed in the viewing within such elongate firearm bores, wherein the instant invention provides illumination at a distal end of an elongate tubular structure for insertion within a muzzle-loading firearm bore to overcome this deficiency.